ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shantae (series)
Shantae is a series of platform video games developed by WayForward Technologies, with the first title having originally been distributed by Capcom. The main character of the series, a half-genie named Shantae, was created by Erin Bozon, while the games themselves were created from this character by her husband Matt Bozon. The series consists of four games: Shantae (2002), Shantae: Risky's Revenge (2010), Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (2014) and Shantae: Half-Genie Hero (2016). Set in the fictional world of Sequin Land, the series follows Shantae as she tries to protect her hometown Scuttle Town, and more generally Sequin Land as a whole, from various threats, which generally involve to some extent her nemesis, the lady pirate Risky Boots. The setting, despite various fantasy, dark fantasy and steampunk elements, mostly displays oriental-inspired aesthetics. All games involve collecting new powers and items, which vary from game to game, to strengthen Shantae and unlock access to new areas. Although releasing to strong reviews, the first game sunk into obscurity, its poor sales generally being attributed to its late release on the Game Boy Color, which at the time had already been replaced by the Game Boy Advance. The series resurfaced in 2010 with Risky's Revenge, and has since enjoyed more commercial success and a growth in popularity. The series has been met with strong critical reception, and is considered the flagship series of WayForward Technologies. History The character of Shantae was created by Erin Bell, the wife of Matt Bozon, the game's creator. In 1994, during their engagement, Erin got a flash of inspiration while coming back from her camp counsellor days, and created the character, naming her "Shantae" after one of the campers, as well as developed her dancing abilities. Matt later asked her what she would come up with if she was to create a video game character, and she introduced him to Shantae. Matt liked the idea and fleshed out the mythology and cast of the game. Erin imagined that the character could summon or charm animals by belly-dancing. This would later become the basis for the transformation dances. Matt has provided two contradictory stories about how the idea for the hair whip came to be; in one, he said he was inspired by the nine-foot-long hair of his wife, while in the other he claims that Erin's sketches already featured Shantae using her hair as a weapon when she showed him the original concept. Matt Bozon has stated that his main influences for the game series are Castlevania, Aladdin, Mega Man, The Legend of Zelda and anime, mostly Ranma ½ which he claims as a heavy influence, and others like Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, Hayao Miyazaki's films, and Pokémon, as well as 80s cartoons like DuckTales or The Transformers, while Erin Bozon's main influence was I Dream of Jeannie. The signature catchphrase from the franchise, "Ret-2-Go", was created by a friend of them who kept using it when they were working on animation clean up for the Warner Bros. animated film The Iron Giant, and the expression made its way into the script as an inside joke . Matt also elaborated a bit on the development of Sky's character, who was initially named "Twitch" and had a different appearance. She was altered later on in development, and the original Twitch character served as the basis for a similarly-named character and her friend in Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. When asked about whether the Shantae series was conceived as pushing feminist values because of its strong female cast, Matt Bozon acknowledged that he liked to portray the Shantae world as having the girls "run the show" and not be defined solely by their appearances. While he admitted that most female characters had a deliberately sexy design to them, and the male characters often displayed a variety of weaknesses, he also said that he just liked depicting Shantae's world this way "for no precise reason", and that it was certainly possible that strong male characters could appear later in the franchise's future. Games | mc1 = – | game2 = Shantae: Risky's Revenge | gr2 = (WIIU) 87.50% (NDS) 86.33% (iOS) 83.00% (PS4) 75.91% | mc2 = (NDS) 85 (WIIU) 77 (iOS) 75 (PS4) 74 | game3 = Shantae and the Pirate's Curse | gr3 = (WIIU) 84.17% (3DS) 83.75% (XONE) 82.80% (PS4) 75.57% | mc3 = (WIIU) 85 (3DS) 82 (XONE) 79 (PS4) 75 | game4 = Shantae: Half-Genie Hero | gr4 = (WIIU) 85.00% (PS4) 81.75% (NS) 85.00% | mc4 = (WIIU) 84 (PS4) 81 (NS) 82 }} ''Shantae'' (2002) The first game in the series, Shantae was released for the Game Boy Color in 2002, and was met with generally positive responses. However, according to director Matt Bozon, the game sold poorly, due in part to releasing after the Game Boy Advance. However, the game has since gained significant recognition, with some reviewers considering it one of the best games released for the Game Boy Color. The game was re-released for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console on July 18, 2013. ''Shantae: Risky's Revenge'' (2010) The second game in the series, Shantae: Risky's Revenge was released for the Nintendo DSi via the system's DSiWare service in 2010, and was later ported to iOS in 2011. The game received positive reviews, being awarded the Best Visuals and Best DS Game awards for 2010 from IGN. An enhanced port, titled Shantae: Risky's Revenge – Director's Cut, was released for Microsoft Windows on June 14, 2014, PlayStation 4 on June 23, 2015, and for Wii U on March 24, 2016. ''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse'' (2014) The third game in the series, Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, was released for Nintendo 3DS on October 23, 2014, and for Wii U on December 25, 2014, both via the Nintendo eShop. The game received critical acclaim, and was featured in the best sellers list on the 3DS eShop soon after release. ''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero'' (2016) The fourth game in the series, Shantae: Half-Genie Hero was crowdfunded via a Kickstarter campaign in 2013. The game was released digitally and physically on December 20, 2016 for Wii U, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita, and digitally on Microsoft Windows, and Xbox One. It was also released on Nintendo Switch on June 8, 2017. Other games Some characters from the series have made crossover appearances in other games: Shantae and Bolo appear as playable characters in the Apple Watch game Watch Quest. Shantae's nemesis, Risky Boots, is featured in the Kickstarter-funded Hyper Light Drifter by Heart Machine, in a backer-exclusive quest, as part of a mutual support action between the funding campaign for that game and Half-Genie Hero. Shantae herself will be featured as a playable supporting character in the crowdfunded game Indivisible by Lab Zero Games. Shantae appeared as a guest character in Mutant Mudds Super Challenge and in Runbow and Blaster Master Zero as a downloadable guest character. Cancelled games ''Shantae Advance'' Plans for a sequel to Shantae started soon after its release. Shantae Advance, also known as Shantae 2: Risky Revolution, was a sequel that was in development for the Game Boy Advance, but was canceled after not being picked up by a publisher. A demo of the first world was developed, and while not released to the public, WayForward streamed a full playthrough of it on October 3, 2013, as part of a promotion for the crowdfunding of Half-Genie Hero. Shantae Advance was planned to consist of eight chapters of gameplay split over seven towns, six islands, and six labyrinths; this was estimated to take about twenty hours to play through. In addition to the regular gameplay, six minigames and a multiplayer battle mode were planned. Four of the labyrinths were supposed to be based on the four seasons; the first labyrinth, which was featured in the demo, was based on autumn, and its hub room was filled with falling autumn leaves. The story of Shantae Advance involved Risky having her Tinkerbats dig under Sequin Land, and putting a pillar in the middle, allowing the land to be rotated. This could be used in the gameplay to rotate the world, lining up the foreground with objects in the background, thus giving the player access to new areas. New gameplay elements for Shantae Advance included the ability to move between the foreground and background, swimming, flying in 3D on the back of Sky's bird Wrench, and some new forms for Shantae to transform into; these included a new version of the spider, a crab, and a mermaid. Many of these features were ultimately implemented into later titles; background movement, swimming, and the mermaid transformation were introduced in Risky's Revenge, while flying on Wrench and all three transformations were used into Half-Genie Hero. As with the original game, Shantae Advance was developed by Matt Bozon on his own time. ''Shantae: Risky Waters'' Another attempt at a Shantae sequel was Shantae: Risky Waters, a game planned for the Nintendo DS with experimental gameplay taking advantage of the double screen function of the console. Plans were scrapped after WayForward failed to find a publisher as well. References Category:Shapeshifting in fiction Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2002 Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Shantae